Legolas and haldirs fairie's
by AngelLuna
Summary: Haldir and legolas meet 3 faries in the woods and it get's sexy..... really...... R for later chapters..... and the first get's a LITTLE steamy.....
1. The meeting

Haldir and legolas find to fairies in the woods and fall in love with them….

-Haldir-

We were just walking threw the woods, me and legolas catching up on all the good times we had had as friends and I herd a giggles come from a tree a few yards away. I looked at Legolas slyly. He knew what I was thinking. Girls were my specialty. Alto I usually hide all emotions I needed friends… and lovers…. 

We walked closer to where the giggles were coming from and we hide behind two trees. What we saw shocked us.

-Legolas-

There were 3 of them. 2 girls and a boy. The boy was chasing them…. He looked about 20 and had curly shoulder length brown hair. He was dressed sharply but strangely. He wore short leggings that went down to the middle of her calves, and Wight stockings and leather bond shoes, his white long-sleeved shirt unbuttoned half way down exposing part of his chest. 

The girl that was ahead of both of the others had red curly hair that bounced as she ran it fell to just above her butt. She was giggling and her smile was beautiful. She wore the strangest out fit he had ever seen. She wasn't wearing a top. It was just a skirt. A very long skirt. And she had vines covering her breasts. This girl was bare footed.

The other girl was dressed as royalty. She had a long flowing Wight dress on and a corset that cupped underneath her breasts. She too was bare footed…She had blond hair that was strait until it got to mid back and then curled in to spirals.

But there was something legolas had never seen before on all 3 of them… they had wings….

-Haldir-

They stopped dead in there tracks and looked at us…. The boy spoke in a tongue I did not understand. Looked at us then pushed the girls back a bit and walked towards up. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword. He reached us and begins to talk in English. " What business do you have with the fairy realm?" the male. Fairy asked… " Fairy? My name is haldir.. And this is my friend Legolas Prince of mirkwood. May I ask who you are and why you have come in to these borders of Lothlorien?" I asked the boy. But his reply came as a shock, " I am half human half fairy, I am her highnesses guard…." just as he spoke these words the "fairy" blond hair approached. "eas nane tha neela… Hello I am Halnesalor I am the princess of the fairies of Kendel." she spoke. Her voice was soft and sounded like the flap of butterfly wings. I couldn't say anything… She was so beautiful. 

She smiled at me and curtsied, and then she approached me me and put her hand on my cheek and smiled "do not fear me…..I will not hurt you.." She spoke softly. She then turned motioning her friend to come forword and so she did.

-Legolas-

The other girl walked forward. She walked gracefully and her steps could not be herd. She was beautiful. Her red hear bouncing with her every step. She came to Halnesalor's side and curtseyed to us. She locked eyes with me and I felt weak. "My name is cutter. I am Halie's best friend" motioning towards the princess. " I am a earth fairy" I took her hand in mine and bowed while kissing her hand. Cutter blushed slightly and smiled slyly to her 2 friends. Then suddenly a voice called from the distance. " Halnesalor!! Cutter!!! Jakenlthen!! Come the queen requests her daughter!" Halie looked at cutter "stay and befriend legolas and I shall take his hansom friend here to my mother and show him around…. " She smiled at haldir, and took his hand and lead him in the opposite direction and then her guard bowed and left too. 

I looked at Cutter and smiled lightly. But what she said next shocked me. "I have never kissed an elf before…" I couldn't help blush as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me. Her lips were worm and soft. I wanted more. I kissed her back and she slid her arms around my neck and then I felt a tree at my back and new she had pushed be against it. 

Her lips parted slightly allowing me to slip my tongue in to her mouth. Alto her lips tasted like sugar her mouth tasted like caramel. My hands moved to her hips and then raped around her waist wanting more of her. I felt a pull in my pants. 

She then pulled away and kissed my neck. Trailing her lips up my neck to my ear and she nibbled on the lobe and then took the tip in her mouth. I had to let out a small mown. "M…. milady…. Please… you…" but I got cut off by her own lips. Then suddenly she began to giggle. I felt my heart drop…. Had I done something wrong? "Legolas… I did not mean to get this excited… I am sorry…" and at this she pulled away and held my hand as she pulled me in the directions Halie and Haldir went. 

Well? What did you think? Ya I know a little steamy right? There fairies! They have a great sexual need… that is why they are all beautiful… oh and if you wonder why Jakenlthen the guard stated he was half human half fairy is b/c it's un normal for there to be a male fairy.


	2. Lady Shannla

AN: well I had some reviews… anon…. Umm… Why do you say that they don't exest? Faries may exest and Tolken didn't put anything about them in his books… But he never did say that they DIDN'T and as for checking for grammer… I am not to good with it…. I will admit that… I still thank you for your reviews and thank you Violettegal345 for your good review! As for Plot. I have a plot…. And I have plans for these faries later on…. And NO I do not just want to Screw around with them! Also I had 2 other nice reviews. Thank you so much! Well I know for those of you who do want to read this story …. Here….

Chap. 2- The land of beauty

-Haldir-

She was beautiful. He hadn't took his eyes off of her. But then he was forced to when he almost stumbled on a rock. What had gotten in to him? He never fell or stumbled! Haldir looked around. He couldn't help but look and take in the beauty all around him and then he suddenly felt terably out of place as they entered a village.

A lady with A long gold dress on and wings that almost tuched the ground aproched. "Hello Haldir. I am Lady Shannla. Halnesalor's mother." haldir wanted to ask how she new his name but thought beter of it… He had come to learn some people have ways of finding things out. He smiled politely at her bowed deeply and kissed her hand. "Milady… I had not known that there had been fairies… Nor did I know there was a village here…" haldir said trying to become a little less confused. "do not worry Haldir… Not many know that we are here…. Please make your self at home and your friend will be joining us shortly…" She smiled and then turned and left. 

Halie showed me around her village and then took me o my chambers for the night, because it was late. I stayed up and me and legolas talked. I fell asleep on the most comfortable bed and I slept well that night.

-Legolas-

We walked for a while. Then we were greeted and she took me to the room haldir was in. She left soon after with a smile. 

"I see we are staying the night?" I said happily because I wanted to get to know cutter better. She plagued my thoughts. 

Me and Haldir stayed up late that night talking of cutter and Halie. Haldir soon feel asleep and then I retretted to the room cutter showed me that I would be staying in.

I couldn't help but fall asleep after removing my boots and lieing down on my bed.

I'm sorry if it wasn't very good. And I'm sorry that it is short. But tonight I had to hurry and I want to get a chapie out at least every other night. Thank you all that have revewed even the flames. Ummm Also I have a fic I have been working on… In fact I have 4 others…. So it is hard to do them all at the same time…. Well thanks!


	3. forest of suduction

AN: Well hello again hope you like this chapter! Thanks to all the new reviews almost all of them good! Thanks!

Chapter 3

-Legolas-

I woke slowly on my side. I couldn't help but yawn as the sunlight made my eyes heavy but I opened them anyway, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. 

I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood, walking gingerly over to the window and then out on to the balcony.

The light was bright and gold as it lit the dim forest. When I looked down I saw cutter walking in to the surrounding trees with something in her hands. She held it like you would hold a butterfly or a firefly.

I couldn't hold back a smile and ran to the edge of my bed to retrieve my shoes. Slipping them on my feet I ran down after her.

When I saw her a few yards in front of me I stopped standing behind a tree, watching her. She had bent down and begin to dig a hole with one hand and still holding something with the other. 

She placed what ever she had been holding in her hand in to the hole and covered it up again with the dirt and soil she had taken from the ground. She then stood and turned to me.

"Legolas…. " She walked slowly towards me. "It's good to see you" She was now standing mere inches from me. I could smell her perfume. It was sweat. Almost like lilacs. The sweet sent made me want to pull her close. 

" Come we shall have you fitted for some suiting cloths for your stay here." She said in a whisper as her finger touched the skin of my neck. My hand traveled to where her finger was and pulled her to me slightly in to a hug.

I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her. Her lips tempting me. She yet again seduced me with her eyes. 

As the kiss ended she smiled and turned taking my hand and pulling me along the path we had came from.

-Haldir-

When I woke I felt a heavy pull at my feet to the floor. Opening my eyes I looked down at my feet and saw I had fallen asleep with my shoes on. 

I sighed before standing and walking from the room. Exploring every inch of the west wing of the castle. I asked for directions for the dinning hall because my stomach grumbled slightly.

When I finished my feel of food and wondered out side. Going in to the forest to wonder around for a while then I came upon legolas and cutter. Smirking to my self I turned abruptly I climbed the tree closest to me. I hid there until they moved back too the village. 

Target practice came early when I found a bow and quiver of arrows lying next to a tree. I had a feeling they were there for me any ways so I picked them up and began practice.

An hour later I felt as though eyes were on me. And Then I heard a branch move from above me. I looked up. Scanning my surroundings as I had been thought. I noticed brown curls and smiled. 

I couldn't help but move towards her and I climbed the tree sneaking up behind her. "Well Hello…." I said spooking her she turned and looked at me. 

She smiled a smile of grace. "Well hello Haldir… I was just admiring your archery…" she spoke with such a tone to make glass melt. All I could do was hold on to the tree limb. 

" I have come to find you. Cutters birthday is tonight and my mother would like you and legolas to come to her banquette. We need you to get fitted for and out fit more suitable…" She smiled seductively as she jumped off the limb landing on her feet below. 

I soon fallowed but took an easer way down by climbing and then followed her to the fitting room where I found legolas already being fit. I inwardly smiled as I saw him looking like a rag doll with pins in it. 

Well I think this is an ok place to stop… I hope you liked it! And I am trying to get them more into char.


	4. Cutters party

Ok I have a few things to address in this chapter. I have been writing on a nether fic so I'm sorry it's token so long… Oh yes… In one review I had some one bring to my attention that this fic seemed a lot like Special Needs: A Fairy's Tale by princess Greenleaf. And yes it is. In fact I got my idea for this fic from that and another fic. And I also used a line from that fic a well. But I do promise this is a very different fic. Ok well thank you for all of your reviews.

-Legolas-

I felt like a pincushion, made from fine silks. When I saw Haldir being pushed in the door I had to smile a bit.

After they had started on Haldir. Standing him beside me on a stool and pinning the silks in place we begin to talk. Haldir kept quite most of the time.

When they had finished they led up down to the gardens to where the festivities would be held. The fairies had no dining room they loved nature to mush they much preferred to eat in the heights of the trees, and dance in the moonlight.

There they heard music and Fairies dancing. They all looked so angelic. And in the middle of them walking slowly toward me was cutter. She wore a more eleven looking dress. The long velvet dark purple skirt hit the floor and dragged at she walked. Her slightly lighter purple corset cupped her breast and had straps holding it up. The blue-green shirt bared her shoulders and had long sleeves and gathered at the end.

As she walked toward me her curls bounced. Then she was standing right in fount of me. Eyes lit from the lights around us.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out to dance with her. After that. I couldn't remember anything.

-Haldir-

When Legolas and me walked into the garden I smelled the perfume of the trees. For some reason it smelled sweeter here. Looking around I fond fairies dancing and Legolas had be dragged along with a fairy from earlier. I decided to climb a tree and watch from above.

I climbed to the top of the tree. I couldn't see the floor of the forest any more but I did not care. I looked at the sky, wondering whether the lord and Lady would be mad at me.

I was so out of it I didn't even hear the other person climbing up behind me. A hand touching my shoulder made me jump a little.

Turning my head I saw the Princess sitting beside me. Her hair neatly placed in her crown and pilled on her head. A few curls feel over her crown.

Her dress was beautiful too. It showed her curves and showed much skin.

I nodded a hello to her and turned back up to the sky. The stars looked back down on us. 

"May I sit with you milord?" her soft voice sang as she set beside me on the plat form on the highest branch of the tree.

"Of course not. Sit please." I still did not glance at her. She had a pull on me. She made me want to stare at her. I had not ever wanted to look on a maiden more than her.

Halie placed a hand on my knee. "Please forgive me for this Haldir for I know not how you will feel." she said as she laid a soft kiss on to my lips.  


I felt shock. My body tensed. I loved her lips on mine and had my mind not scolded me for not kissing her back already I won't have been able to. As I did her arms slipped around my neck and mine around her waist.

I had to break away from her. I could not do this she was a princess. "Halie please forgive me. Let us go down and dance." I smiled at her, but she smiled mischievously and pulled me back to her. She kissed me again, Lightly at first and then pushing me back words down on to the wooden platform, and she straddled me. Her hands on my chest. All I could do was kiss her back. My hands made there way to her waist.

She pressed her body against mine and moved slowly down my body placing kisses on my neck. Biting it gently.

Her hands moved up my tunic slowly. Her hands were warm and smooth. 

That night we slept under the stars on that plat form. Our naked forms exposed to the havens. 

-Legolas-

The next morning I woke in my bed. I felt a warm hand on my chest and knew who's it was. As I looked over I had to smile.

I knew that we had not done anything but fallen asleep talking but feeling her so close made me wished we had.

As I turned and wrapped an arm around her she stirred and pushed herself against me a smile played on her lips, but her eyes still closed. Her eyes opened and looked into mine.

"Good morning" I said smiling at her

"Good after noon is more like it…" she corrected me " you have been asleep for half the day. I think you drank to much wine last night" she begin to giggle.

I smiled and got up. Walking toward the door. Calling for a bath I shut the door.

"I shall leave you now… but I hope you will be my date for dinner tonight…" she smiled at me

"Of course. I would love too" I said smiling.

With this she left. Leaving me with a smirk on my face as she went.

AN: ok I'm leaving it there for now I hope you like it… I decided I'll only go in to detail with the sex scenes if I have enough reviews asking me too! So if you want detail ask for it!


End file.
